Cousin who?
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: The twins find out a secret about their family history, Pacifica is their cousin! I have never spent this much time and effort on something, Please read!


1**Dipper's POV**

"BLAARRG!" I was sitting on my messily made bed, reading The Sibling Brothers And The Case Of The Caper-Case-Caper, when Mabel walked in, stomping her feet angrily on the cracked floor, mumbling to herself. "What's wrong, Sis'?" I put my book down and went to her side. "_Pacifica..._" She sneered. "Ah. What did she say this time?" Mabel sat down, with a hard thump on the floor. "She said I'm weird and stupid and my whole family is messed up." She stared at the floor. "Oh, Mabel..." I sighed as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Stan came up the stairs, I knew because they creak a lot. "What's going on, Mabel?" Stan asked, looking concerned. "_Pacifica..._" Mabel sneered again. "I can't believe someone like that is actually related to you..." Stan said. "WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked, standing up, I stood with her. "Your parents never told you? Pacifica is your cousin." Stan explained. "Oh no, Oh no, My worst enemy is my cousin," Mabel paced back and forth. "Oh no, Oh no, where's my grappling hook?" Mabel started searching for her grappling hook. "Mabel, calm down! We already knew Mom had a sister, Auntie Holly, remember?" I told her. "Yeah, but I _didn't_ know she had a daughter. Let alone _Pacifica..._" Mabel said, again sneering the rich girl's name. I thought for a moment when an unanswered question popped into my mind. "Do you think Pacifica knows?" I wondered aloud. "Probably not, since she's always being mean to me." Mabel had been having problems with Pacifica a lot in the past few weeks. An idea grew in my mind... If Pacifica knew we were cousins... Maybe she'd leave Mabel alone! "Gotta go, Mabes! Be back by dinner!"

_(10 minutes later)_

"WHAATT?!" I had rode in the mystery cart (A golf cart) Over to the Northwest household and explained the situation to Pacifica. She was currently freaking out. "Oh no, Oh no, My worst enemy is my cousin," Pacifica paced back and forth in her carpeted, fully furnished living room. "Oh no, Oh no, Where's my eye shadow?" Pacifica started searching for her eye shadow. Suddenly, she stopped and stared, slowly turning her head to face me. "Does that mean...You...Are..." I nodded. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica shrieked, flailing her arms wildly. I covered my ears. Pacifica started breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath from screaming so loud. "Are you o-" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica interrupted. "I WANT A DNA TEST!" She screamed.

...

"I can verify that you indeed need a hair sample from you both." The doctor said. Pacifica and I were now at the hospital, trying to get a DNA test. "No way! You will _never_ get my hair!" Pacifica said, stomping her feet. Just then, Mabel bursted through the door. "I'm on it!" She said, holding her grappling hook. "How did you get that through security?" I asked her. "Hey! You come back here, girl! Weapons aren't allowed!" A man's voice said. Mabel closed the door. "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Mabel screamed as she fired the grappling hook at Pacifica's head. "OW!" She screamed. Mabel pressed a button on it and the hook pulled back into place, along with a lock of Pacifica's hair. And an earing. "How am I related to _that_!?" She motioned to Mabel. "HEY!" Mabel said. "You can't put lipgloss on a pig and think it's pretty, hon." Pacifica said. I thought I should stay out of it, Mabel has watched enough soap opras she can handle it. "Well, I think Waddles is very pretty with lipgloss on!" Mabel countered as she handed Pacifica's hair to the doctor. "You and that girl are twins, right?" The doctor asked me. "Yes." I answered. "I need another sample, yours will work." I took off my hat and he clipped off a piece of my hair and started working. Mabel and Pacifica were still shouting insults at each other. Pacifica ripped Mabel's nacho earings out. "These are just nachos!" She said. Mabel grabbed Pacifica's hair and yanked it out. "Well this isn't even hair!" Mabel shouted. "My extentions!" "MABEL! PACIFICA!" I shouted at them. "I can verify that you two are indeed related." The doctor said. Everyone in the room went silent. "Woah, awkward silence...BLAAAHHH!" Mabel said after five minutes. "Mabel?" Pacifica asked. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry..." Pacifica sighed. "I...I always made fun of you...Because...I was jealous." Me and Mabel gasped in unison. "I mean, People actually like you, because you're funny, silly, And you be yourself... They only like me because I'm rich, no one likes me, for me." Pacifica said. "Aww, Pacifica... Here, have your hair back!" Mabel gave Pacifica her extentions. "Awkward cousin hug?" Pacifica asked. "Awkward cousin hug." Then they said in unison as they hugged, "Pat, Pat."

**This isn't over! There will be 1, maybe 2 more chapters! Tell me what you think! ~WendyCorduroy353**


End file.
